Computer modules are widely used in many consumer and industrial applications. As used herein, a computer module includes a Central Processing Unit (CPU) that is configured to execute computer programs, a memory that may include one or more classes of memory devices and that is configured to store computer programs and/or data, and one or more peripheral devices, such as input/output (I/O) devices and/or radio frequency devices, that may be used to perform desired functions of the computer module. Computer modules may exhibit a large range of physical size and/or complexity.
One example of a relatively compact computer module is the GR47/GR48 module that is marketed by Sony Ericsson Mobile Communications AB, the assignee of the present application. As described in a Preliminary Data Sheet entitled “Sony Ericsson GR47/GR48 Increased Flexibility Simplified Application Development”, the Sony Ericsson G47/GR48 is a highly advanced radio device that comes fully-loaded with a range of GSM/GPRS voice and data features, in a compact unit (just 50×33×7.2 mm). Optimized for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, the GR47/GR48 features an intrinsic TCP/IP protocol stack that enables a developer to make effective use of GPRS. The GR47/GR48 is configurable, to enable optimum usage of the extensive range of input/output pins provided, making it easy to adapt to a developer's M2M solution. The embedded controller is accessible for hosting applications in areas such as alarm, meter reading and vending applications.
As also noted in this Preliminary Data Sheet, the GR47/GR48 can be used as a stand-alone product or in conjunction with M2mpower Business Solution, using the M2mpower package. The M2mpower package provides a support environment that enables a developer to develop and embed an application directly onto the GR47/GR48. Embedding an application onto the GR47/GR48 allows a developer to streamline development, shorten time to market and reduce total solution costs. The M2mpower package includes developer tools, documentation, training and support. The M2mpower package is described in a brochure entitled “Sony Ericsson M2mpower Package A Total Solution For Rapid, Cost-Effective Application Development”. 
The M2mpower package described above is an example of a customized Integrated Development Environment (IDE) for a computer module that allows third party developers to develop applications that may be run on the computer module. Customized integrated development environments, such as the M2mpower package, may be provided for a given computer module. Unfortunately, it may be costly to develop and maintain a customized integrated development environment. Moreover, storage space for programs may be limited in a computer module. It therefore it may be desirable to provide an integrated development environment that can reduce or minimize storage on the module that is used by an integrated development environment.